No Good Deed
by JCB13
Summary: Molly learns no good deed goes unpunished, the hard way. One-sided Sherlolly. Post-Reichenbach-ish.


No Good Deed

I sat in the mortuary staring at the ice pale body that lay before me. I knew it would be best if I looked away, maybe for a moment, but I could not make myself tear my eyes away from him. It was a body I had seen often when it was alive. Its black curls had dried blood woven into them. Its left cheekbone was crushed.

Sherlock Holmes was broken. It was unbearably wrong.

A voice cried out in the back of my mind.

"Bring him back." And despite all reason, I tried. I placed my hands on his chest and pumped with all my power.

_Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him. Let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break. And however they try to destroy him, let him never die. Let him never die..._

He did not move. I pressed my lips onto his and exhaled into him. I continued this pattern until my arms gave out. He still had not responded. Not a single heartbeat.

"Sherlock," I cried to the empty room, "where are you?"

My face fell on his chest. Tears dropped onto his bruised porcelain skin. I lost myself in my mind, as I knew I often did when I was in his presence. Reminiscing is the only option I have if I don't wish to kill myself.

This isn't the first time the one closest to my heart has died.

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply?_

Isa. My best friend as I grew up. She was a wall of strength and confidence. She was my exact opposite. But we were always together. Until that one day she decided that I should go out more. She had dragged me across the street. I had been the only one to make it across with a breath upon my lips.

Grandfather. A man who left his head in the clouds until it came down to tell me tales of fantasies and imagination. He had told me that death should not be feared. But I still fear it, for his lungs stopped moving on my birthday. He had overexerted himself while trying to come to be with me.

And now Sherlock. Sherlock. My first and only love. He had entrusted life to me, his fake suicide. I would have to help him, to help him evade this enigma we both feared. And I failed. And now he was cold, colder than he ever should have been.

They were all my fault.

All my life I had tried to be good. I gave money and food to the homeless Sherlock had liked so much. I shook hands with the people Isa insisted I attempt to befriend. I believed in the stories Grandfather told. I guess Fate has been trying to tell me this all the time. I'm only good so they won't hate me.

_Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?_

Maybe that's why all people do good. So they will be angels in the eyes of the people who are angels in their own eyes. I knew I had wanted to be a guardian angel for Sherlock, even though he had always been his own angel. An angel to those whom he held close. So all good deeds are selfishness disguised in bows and wrapping paper.

_Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

My newly frozen eyes can see with a perceptiveness I had never seen before. With these new eyes I could see into myself. And all I saw was one word:

WICKED.

All of my good deeds had led up to this word. This cruel realization that bites my stomach and pierces my heart like a poisoned spear. This was the reward for all of my smiles and promises.

_No good deed goes unpunished. No good deed goes unresented._

If that's all my road will lead to, than I shall give up. I can't stand the pain of another love killed in exchange for this forced goodness. I must submit to the wickedness, as a punishment. Since I could not succeed in saving the ones that saved me.

_All right, enough - so be it. So be it, then: Let all Oz be agreed I'm wicked through and through. Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you. I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again. No good deed will I do again!_

El Fin

**A/N: So, yes, this is a songfic for the song "No Good Deed" from Wicked. I didn't want to say in the description because very few people actually read songfics, unless they are excellent. Which, if you think this one is, please tell me! Review! If you don't have account, you can give me a guest review! Please!**


End file.
